Transformers: Cybertronian Wars
by Americaiuno
Summary: A war ravages an entire planet, to the warriors and survivors, there is no good or evil just life and death... War is never glorious or beautiful, it is gruesome, they will change people inside and out. These are the stories about the people who fight for their lives in the Cybertronians Wars. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, CRITICISM IS WELCOMED!
1. Dawn of War: Prologue

**Dawn of War**

Beginning book 1.. Now initiating ...

Prologue:

War… Is it the power of honor or greed and hatred that motivates these battles? The battles leaving their marks on history and worlds in ruins.

The great war on Cybertron left the world as a were left in ruins, from the war and bodies, that covered the grounds of Cybertron, the bodies of autobots and decepticons, bodies of transformers.

Transformers, a race of powerful, mechanical beings, who have the power to change their form and shape. Once peaceful in unity, war splits them apart, two sides formed: The Autobots, who swore to protect life no matter what the cost and the Decepticons, who seek power and domination over the universe.

For years battles raged and Cybertron suffered. The planet was slowly dying, in a war over ideas, beliefs, and power.

These are stories that been retrieved from the Cybertronian War, and each story tells a tale that play a large outcome in the Cybertronian War. For every story that I tell, we'll be closer to the end and begin a new one, but that won't happen for a long time.

Now let us begin with this story, it takes place two orbits after the War had begun, and before the autobot faction was born.

Let's begin…

* * *

A/N: Well this my first posting of my series, this is the prologue chapter of book 1. Dawn of War has already been finished, but I'm still editing so the chapters and I'm still beginner, but I'm doing my best! Pleas enjoy my stories!

Edit 1: Okay Now I have officially cleaned out the grammar! I hope this is better!

Edit 2: Put prologue into lower case.


	2. Dawn of War: Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Location: Iacon City, Cybertronian Sector 01-Capitol City

Iacon City, the capital city of the Cybertronians. One the fewest places, where civilians can live in peace, but also the place where the leader of the Cybertronians, Ultra Magnus, resides.

Ultra Magnus looks down from his quarters, in the highest point of the Iacon's Capital Tower. He seeing transformers going about their daily lives, like they don't know anything happening outside, or that there is a war going on.

Ultra Magnus looks back at his desk, something was on, a holographic screen showing files downloading into the main computer's database.

He knew, this was a gift, but he was not sure on the decision.

_These are the most prized files of the decepticon,_ thought Ultra Magnus,_ Stolen from a mere coward that left the Cybertronians._

He remember, the first time he saw him, the mere transformer couldn't kill a decepticon solider. He left the Cybertronians and was never seen again by anyone, until he heard news from an old "friend" of his, news that he was 'dead'.

That was an orbit ago, now he has returned, Magnus remember the coward when he returned. He had changed inside and out, able to beat up Ironhide, one of Ultra Magnus' most powerful soldiers.

Ironhide demanded why the coward had come back. He told Ironhide, that he had come to turn himself in and hand over the stolen decepticon files.

Ultra Magnus was shock to what he asked in exchange: He asked nothing more but to face his fate or rejoin the cause.

_That doesn't add,_ thought Ultra Magnus,_ Why would a transformer, a mere coward just changed? Out of all the decepticons to join our cause, it had to be a coward that deserted the Cybertronians. _He looked back at the city.

The doors open and Ultra Magnus look behind him and saw a pink female Cybertronian.

"Permission to enter?"asks the female Cybertronian.

"Permission granted, Ariel," Ultra Magnus answered.

"Sir, do you think we can trust him to join the Cybertronian cause?"asks Ariel, as she enter the room.

"We have the data,"said Ultra Magnus,"But he left the Cybertronian, out fear and now he wants to return to the Cybertronians. I don't trust that,"

"He's changed,"Ariel says,"He has proven, he's formidable fighter,"

"What he has done in the past, does not change anything,"says Ultra Magnus,"Even if he has done a good thing for us, doesn't mean he will go free,"

"Still,"says Ariel,"What he did in the past was wrong, but it doesn't mean he can change."

"That coward wished to avenge his brother's death,"says Ultra Magnus, raising his voice,"In all that time, he couldn't kill decepticon. I saw a coward, afraid to fight and now I see a traitor who will destroy us in time,"

"I see someone, who doesn't care if he gets punished or not,"shouts Ariel.

"Why do you defend this mere coward?"Ultra Magnus growls,"You still have attachments to him do you?,"

Ariel was silent.

"Listen to me,"says Ultra Magnus,"This war is turning friends into enemies, I wouldn't be surprised if he's a decepticon spy."

"Shut up,"yells Ariel,"All you're doing is abusing your powers as the Cybertronian Commander."

"You dare question me,"growls Ultra Magnus.

"Yes, I do,"Ariel answers,"For starters, no decepticon spy wouldn't dare steal information from their side. I've analyzed most of the data myself, this is real data. Second, he handed you the data disk straight away, before you asked him what he wanted in return."

"What is your point?"demand Ultra Magnus.

"Actions speak louder than words,"says Ariel,"He knows he has pay for what he did, but didn't care. Which tells me this, he wants to pay for his mistakes, as a solider or as a prisoner,"

_Ariel's right,_ thought Ultra Magnus, _But there is more that you don't know about him. He is dangerous in ways, that perhaps not even he knows._

"If you want him as prisoner,"says Ariel,"Go ahead, but eventually your leadership shall be questioned,"and walked out the room,"Starting with me,"the doors close behind her.

* * *

Location: Iacon Prison, Iacon City

Hours later, Ultra Magnus walk into a hallway filled with holding cells each held many decepticon prisoners. He stop at a certain cell holding a certain someone, he did not want to meet see again.

He look through the energy barrier and saw a transformer sitting against the wall, he was silent and still, as if he wasn't alive.

The prisoner turn his head toward Ultra Magnus revealing his face. He had visors and a face, hiding his features. On the right side of his face an etch of an unfamiliar cybertronian symbol. That mark had always made Ultra Magnus uneasy, with reasons why.

Ultra Magnus turn off the energy barrier and enter inside the holding cell.

"I see you made your decision,"says the prisoner as he threw a pair of handcuffs on the floor.

_How did he- ?_ thought Ultra Magnus.

The prisoner chuckled and said,"I would be thinking of making better handcuffs."

"You were able to get out of your handcuffs and yet you didn't try to escape,"says Ultra Magnus,"Why,"

"Because,"answer the prisoner, "I've made my decision and I'm sticking to it."

"Why come back here,"asks Ultra Magnus,"You could have join the decepticons,"

"They've killed my brother,"says the prisoner,"Besides, I'm not in it for power nor revenge."

_"_Why no longer revenge?"says Ultra Magnus.

"What's the point of killing someone who had already killed my brother,"answer the prisoner, in disgust,"This is war. We're all killers, we kill anyone that claims to be our enemy,"

"Why did you came back to Iacon?"asks Ultra Magnus.

"To either lend hand,"the prisoner sighed, looking up,"Or pay for what I have done in the past. I don't care what happens next."

_Is this the same coward I knew before?_ thought Ultra Magnus, _Maybe… he isn't the one that will..._

Silence cover the room, until Ultra Magnus spoke again, "You're free,"

"Huh,"says the prisoner, very surprised, expecting the other answer.

"But let me give you this warning,"says Ultra Magnus,"If you do any suspicious decepticon activity. You'll be decommissioned, understand?"

The prisoner was silent as he stood up and nod.

"Very well…"

* * *

(A/N) I hope you like this story so far.

Edit 1: Finished Grammar fixing


	3. Dawn of War: Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Location: Maccadam's Oil House, Iacon City

Ironhide was drinking at an energon bar with Chromia, a blue female Cybertronian, Ironhide's partner and Perceptor, a communicator specialist.

Ironhide heard the news, about the prisoner's release and his enrollment into the Cybertronian army. Sure, Ultra Magnus was going to keep a close optic on him, but thinking about the coward made Ironhide's circuits burn.

"I can't believe Ultra Magnus allow that idiot join the army again,"Ironhide grumble,"I mean he could desert the Cybertronians again,"

"Relax,"says Chromia,"If he does anything considered as decepticon activity. He'll get decommission"and smirk.

"Yeah,"laugh Ironhide,"He'll be dead before you know it,"

"Why you don't like him?"ask Perceptor,

"He's a deserter,"says Ironhide,"And any deserter that doesn't know how to pull to trigger is a coward in my holo-tone,"and drank the last of his energon.

"For your information,"says Perceptor,"I wouldn't mind having him on our side,"

"Why,"ask Chromia, sipping her drink.

"Because,"answer Perceptor,"I've checked his record, has top-notch skills with swords and guns."

"Just because he got skills, doesn't mean he uses them,"says Ironhide,"Hey can I have another glass of energon,"

"Um,"says Chromia, shocked,"Don't you that's enough?"

Ironhide ignore Chromia's question and gulp down his glass.

"Is he always like this?"ask Perceptor.

"Um, _most _of the time,"says Chromia, then under her breath, said,"What an idiot,"

"So why does Ironhide hate this bot?"ask Preceptor.

"Heard of Blackspeed,"says Chromia.

"Yeah,"answer Preceptor,"Blackspeed, one of the very best in the Elite Guard, didn't he had younger sibling?"

"You got it,"smirk Chromia,"That prisoner was Blackspeed's twin brother."

"Yeah, the little punk, had the nerve to turn down Ultra Magnus' offer to join the Elite Guard,"growl Ironhide," All that stupid idiot wanted to was look at the stars,"

"Then what did he do that was so bad,"ask Perceptor.

"Kill a cybertronian,"answer Chromia.

"WHAT?!"yelp Preceptor.

"Yeah that punk,"bark Ironhide,"Would've been better off working for Megatron,"

"You know,"says Perceptor,"Ever since the decepticon leader Megatron, appeared, he's lead his armies with no problem."

"That is kinda strange,"says Ironhide," Just how he appeared, a day after war began. After that, the decepticons took control over half the planet,"

"Yeah,"say Chromia,"That's the part I don't get. How can you do that? It's like he knew every city's defenses."

"As if he knew everything,"says Ironhide,"My guess is we have traitor in our ranks. I wouldn't be surprised, if it's the coward,"

"Doubt that,"says Perceptor,"If he was, he wouldn't have stolen decepticon data. Think about this data, it could help the Cybertronians, get the upper hand against the decepticons,"

"You really do care about Iacon City,"say Chromia.

"It's my home,"say Perceptor,"And I swear on my spark, I'll protect if it's the last thing I do,"

"Well,"say Chromia,"I'm leaving,"getting out of her chair, grew wide optic.

"What's the matter Chromia,"ask Perceptor.

"Hey Ironhide,"say Chromia,"Guess who's outside?"and tap Ironhide's shoulder.

Ironhide turn around and saw a transformer, outside looking around. He wore a set of visors, mouth plate and on right side of his face was a strange yet unknown cybertronian symbol.

Ironhide growl, clenching his fist tight on his glass, _You, _he thought, and broke the glass.

"HEY PAL,"shout the bartender,"You need to pay for that,"

Ironhide look back with an angry look on his face. The bartender crouch down in fear.

"Never mind,"says the bartender, shaking.

Ironhide charge out of the bar and searched, where the transformer had gone. Then he saw the transformer heading to upper districts.

"HEY,"shout Ironhide.

The Cybertronian stop and look behind him.

"Oh it you,"says the cybertronian.

"What are you doing here,"growl Ironhide, raising his fist.

"Checking out the area,"says the Cybertronian, looking back at the streets,"What's up with-?"

Ironhide smash the Cybertronian's visors, with his fist. The cybertronian fell to the ground, but got up, the left side of his visor has shatter, revealing a blue optic. The optic showed a serious yet calm, anger.

"What, the scrap did you do that for,"bark the Cybertronian.

"Payback,"shout Ironhide, throwing another punch at the Cybertronian, this time he dodge it,"For humiliating me,"

"If this fight is about what I did to you,"says the cybertronian,"Then I want no part of it,"and walk away.

Ironhide's circuits burn,_ Why that's it! You think you can just walk away from a fight? Especially from me!?_

Ironhide's left hand transformed into a large cannon.

"Ironhide,"Chromia yell,"DON'T DO IT,"

Ironhide blasted his cannon, giving a warning shot.

"What in the name of the allspark!?"gasp Perceptor.

"You think you can just walk away,"says Ironhide,"No one dares humiliates me and gets away with it,"he point at the cybertronian,"Especially a coward that left Cybertronians. You said you wanted to get revenge for what happened to your brother. Instead you committed a crime, grew scare, then ran. If you didn't exist, BLACKSPEED would be still here and now you're standing here just insulting your brother's name,"

"Say that again,"say the Cybertronian,"I dare you,"

"You insult your brother's name just by existing,"says Ironhide.

The two transformers became silent.

"Don't you dare say that in front of me,"howl the Cybertronian, turning around,"Tin can,"

"What did you just call me,"growl Ironhide.

"You heard me, tin can,"say the Cybertronian, glaring at Ironhide,"The only real coward is you,"

"That's it,"shout Ironhide, both of his fists turn silver,"You think you can getaway with that insult,"He charge at the Cybertronian.

Ironhide's fist was about to meet his point of contact at the Cybertronian. The cybertronian just smirked behind his mouth plate and then vanished.

"What the-,"says Ironhide, but felt immediate pain, from the back. He looked behind him and saw the Cybertronian striking a kick to Ironhide's back.

_WHAT_, thought Ironhide, _How did that creep do that?_

Ironhide turn around and try to throw another punched at the cybertronian, but he stop it with one hand and knee Ironhide's chest.

Ironhide back up, the Cybertronian saw his opportunity and ran toward Ironhide, delivering a kick to the chin.

Everyone gasp.

"ARE YOU SEEING THIS,"shout Perceptor.

"I can't bare to watch this,"says Chromia, turning around.

Ironhide fell to his knees and tried to get up, but another blow from the Cybertronian's fist hit him and blackout.

* * *

Chromia turn around and saw Ironhide frozen, his optics widen from the intense pain and his jaw open from the shock. The Cybertronian step away from Ironhide, letting him fall to the ground.

Chromia's jaw drop.

"Ironhide,"gasp Perceptor.

"You're going to get,"growl Chromia, getting into a fighting posture.

"He started it,"say the Cybertronian,"His emotions got the best of him and so did mine. Besides I just knocked him out,"

"No harm,"say Perceptor, showing a thumbs up,"He got forced into shut down, that's all,"

Chromia sigh as look back at Perceptor,"As for you-,"but the cybertronian vanish.

"Where did he go,"say Chromia, looking around.

"Forget him,"say Perceptor,"We need to get Ironhide, back to HQ,"and pick up Ironhide,"Frag, he weighs a lot,"

_That's just great, _thought Chromia, _But how did he do that, just disappear and then reappear behind Ironhide?…_

* * *

A/N: I bet you people are asking who is this mysterious transformer... I give you a hint... NOT! Sorry I'm keeping this a surprise until the last chapter! But I leave a bit of easter eggs here and there! Just place your comment to at least try to guess who this guy is!


	4. Dawn of War: Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Location: Iacon Square, Iacon CIty

The Cybertronian walk through the streets of Iacon, looking around the city. He wasn't surprise the war did nothing to the city.

Night settle into the city as the Cybertronian stop in the Iacon Square.

_Iacon,_ thought the cybertronian,_ The war hasn't changed it one bit, typical._

He looked at the dark and empty sky, where no stars shine. The sky's color reminded him of the deserts of Cybertron, empty, barren and dead. But yet when he looked up into the night, he could see the galactic disk glisten in the black sea.

The Cybertronian look toward the rooftop of a building rising high in the skyline. He shrug and then disappeared and reappeared on the rooftop, that he saw. He look at his surroundings, the buildings rose and fall around, taking on the shape of Iacon City.

The Cybertronian transformed his right hand into a blade and looked at it.

Then he took off his damage visors with his free hand and his detached his face plate revealing his face. He closed his optics and held out his blade.

He could hear nothing, but the whistling of the wind, passing through the buildings, the footsteps of people awake and not disturbed by the change of colors in the sky.

A scene cut into his mind, fire everywhere the optic could see and a transformer, trapped underneath a pile of large rubble. A familiar sting of pain shot into his spark.

The Cybertronian gasp, collapsing to his knees and opening his optics from shock. His hand was shaking, it always end like this. He withdrew his blade and stood up, sadden from the image of who he saw trapped.

He took out something from a small compartment in left arm, a small, strange, but beautiful blue crystal.

"Blackspeed,"said the Cybertronian.

His spark hurt from the memory of his brother's death. The Cybertronian placed the crystal back in the compartment and picked up his damaged visors.

_Everyone has a name for me, _thought the Cybertronian, _Ultra Magnus thinks I'm a mere coward and to Ironhide, I'm someone who insults my own brother's name. _

The Cybertronian look back up at the sky and saw the two cybertronian moons shined across the city.

_At least the moons are out,_ thought the Cybertronian.

* * *

Location: Capital Tower, Iacon CIty

Ultra Magnus was in his office, he received the news of what happened to Ironhide, from Preceptor. He sighed, Ironhide was one of the cybertronians, that jump to conclusions.

He would also agreed of what Ironhide done in his situation. Ironhide picked a fight with the Cybertronian, to gain his honor, back from when the cybertronian returned to Iacon City.

He knew the reasons why Ironhide hated the cybertronian and on the very top of Ironhide's was that the cybertronian couldn't save his brother's life. Ironhide and Blackspeed were good friends and rivals to the end.

"Ironhide,"said a Cybertronian, outside,"Ultra Magnus cannot be disturbed now,"

"Does it look I give a scrap over that,"Ironhide shout, opening the door.

_Well that didn't take long,_ thought Ultra Magnus.

"Why didn't you press charges on that disgraceful, little coward,"demand Ironhide,"You heard what he did to me?"

"Yes,"says Ultra Magnus,"But all he did was place you in shut down mode,"

"He attacked a cybertronian,"growl Ironhide,"He broke my arm, the first time-,"

"That's because, it was you that started both fights,"says Ultra Magnus,"Let me ask you, what would you do, if you were in the his place?"

Ironhide was silent.

"That's what I thought,"says Ultra Magnus,"It wasn't the cybertronian, who humiliate you. It was your own emotions and conclusions, did it."

"What?"says Ironhide.

"Listen, I know you were hit hard by Blackspeed's death,"says Ultra Magnus,"But you must remember, that this is reality,"

"What the scrap do you mean?"growl Ironhide.

"What I mean is he too was hurt from his brother's death,"says Ultra Magnus,"Blackspeed cared for his brother,"

Ironhide didn't say another word.

"If I were you, Ironhide, I would start thinking about your decisions,"says Ultra Magnus,"Because if you tried to something like that again," looking at Ironhide with a dark look,"You will punish, now get out of my sight,"

"As you wish,"says Ironhide, leaving the office, closing the door behind him,"Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus was left in the darkness and back with his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this right now! I'm trying to do some editing right now! But don't worry I have already written the entire story...Just need to edit them that's all! I'm editing chapter 7, and I only have 5 more chapters to go! So please be patient!


	5. Dawn of War: Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

We must leave Iacon City, travel away from Cybertronian Territory, and into Decepticon. Why are we heading there? To see the events that are about to unfold.

We enter a city covered with smoke from the factories that live in. This is a city where protoforms raised into killers, with no compassion or mercy. This is where decepticon soldiers are create.

The air is pollute, filled with hate, and fear. The people are as savage as the decepticon army, who roam the streets.

* * *

Location: Kaon City, Decepticon Sector 01

Welcome to Kaon City, capital city of the Decepticons. Two transformers walk through the streets toward Decepticon HQ, one was female and one was male.

"He shall not be pleased of what has happened,"says the black decepticon.

"I know,"says the dark-red, female decepticon,"But still Stealth, I-,"

"This will not excuse the fact,"snap the decepticon known as Stealth,"You have lost our most prized files to a mere transformer, Starspeed. Therefore brought great dishonor to the decepticon army,"

"Is this what is all about?"demand Starspeed, stopping at the gates of the Decepticon Base."Honor!? I thought, we joined up to serve under Ruler of Cybertron, to gain the rights to a new home!?"

"We are little sister,"says Stealth,"For a millennia, our race had moved from planet to planet, trying to survive on one was a hardship. Our elders spoke of a planet that multiformers once lived on. A planet so beautiful and diverse, but we were force off after the Forgotten Event."and placed his hand on a scanner.

The large doors open and Starspeed place her feet into Kaon Base. This place built meant for two proposes: to hold prisoners and an army. Starspeed looked to her right as she walk by the prison. Starspeed saw Cybertronians being tortured and decepticons shooting their guns at the prisoners in their cells, as if they were target practice.

Starspeed heard the screams and moans of tortured Cybertronians, that are near dead. The cruel laughter of the decepticons echoed through the hallways. She knew the decepticons were enjoying watching their prey die.

Starspeed desired to cover her audio receptors. Even though she was a decepticon it didn't mean she had regret for those who die. Starspeed had a distaste for torturing her enemies to death. She was a decepticon, who killed Cybertronians to gain ground for her people, where they could live free.

Starspeed and Stealth stop at the doors of throne room. Two decepticons stood guard to protect their leader.

Starspeed's spark fluttered wildly. She had heard stories of her great master, who commanded thousands of armies to victory across Cybertron. He was so powerful, he claimed to have small part of the allspark. He had little mercy or pity to his enemies. Even the strongest of the decepticons and cybertronians coward before him. He had no equal, not even Ultra Magnus could match his strength with him.

Starspeed need to show no fear to her master. She had to prove that she was as just as good as any decepticon soldier.

"What do you want from the great master himself?"ask the decepticon guard, on the right.

"The Lord of Cybertron wants this female,"answer Stealth.

"As you wish,"says the decepticon on the left. He took one step to the side, then open doors.

She saw a decepticon sitting on a dark throne. His body marked in battle scars, his red optics were fill thirst of power. These were the optics of a dark war lord.

_So this is him,_ thought Starspeed, quietly gulp, _Megatron…_

Stealth quietly restrained his body from quaking, for Stealth feared Megatron's presence. It was his power that Stealth respect.

Megatron look down at Starspeed and Stealth, kneeling before their master.

"Rise up Stealth there is no need to kneel be form me,"says Megatron, sounding strangely calm toward him.

Stealth stood up.

"Starspeed,"says Megatron, his tone now dark and cold,"I have received word that you have failed your mission. You were to retrieve the stolen data from a thief, yet you let him go, and worst of all you lost the files to him,"

Stealth was afraid what would happen next. Those who failed him, almost never got a second chance from Megatron. Many failures would just die by his sword.

"I'm sorry for what has happen,"stammer Starspeed, trembling.

Megatron rose out of his throne, coldly glaring at Starspeed.

There three traits that a failed decepticon would show in Megatron's presence. Then in three steps Megatron would make up in his decision of a failure's fate. His little sister had pull the first trigger.

"Sorry doesn't cut it,"growl Megatron,"We're at war with the Cybertronians and losing information to the enemy is not enough for me to hear that word sorry!"

"Wait, let me explain myself,"whimper Starspeed, looking up at her master.

Megatron took out a long dark sword from his back. Stealth knew Starspeed had pull the second trigger to her own death sentence.

"You're shaking in fear,"says Megatron, walking toward Starspeed,"Only the weak shall show this kind of fear. If you were only more like your brother,"he stop at Starspeed's feet and point his blade at Starspeed's throat.

She gasp, removing herself from original position and coward before him.

_Be careful,_ thought Stealth, _Megatron will ask you a question that will decide your fate. If you have something to back it up for your spark, nows the time!_

"Give me a good reason,"snarl Megatron,"To spare your spark, weakling?"

"I-I,"stutter Starspeed, then recompose herself,"I do,"

"Tell me then,"bellow Megatron.

"I have found out, the thief's identity,"answer Starspeed, and held out in her hand, a hologram showing picture of a transformer with a cloak around his neck, hiding the details of his body.

His face, however, was visible to all optics. The transformer had a faceplate that covered his nose and mouth, his blue optics had a seriousness about them. But on his right side of his face was a strange Cybertronian Symbol that Stealth had never seen before.

Megatron fell silent, and withdrew his sword.

"Alright,"says Megatron,"You have my attention, you are weak in body, but not in mind,"

"Yes my lord,"says Starspeed.

_Well, I don't believe it!_ thought Stealth, impress, _It was my little sister to save her own circuits._

"Now go,"says Megatron,"Leave me in peace or else I'll change my mind about sparing you, Starspeed,"

"Yes, Lord Megatron,"says Starspeed, as she rose up and left.

"You too, Stealth,"says Megatron.

"As you wish, my lord,"says Stealth, bowed his head and turn around.

"Your sister is an interesting soldier,"says Megatron,"She knows how to back up her words, even in failures,"

Stealth smirked,"Indeed she is," and left the throne room.

_That cybertronian symbol on his right side of his face,_ thought Stealth, remembering the picture, _I thought Megatron killed that youngling. _

Megatron return to his throne, listening to the footsteps and the doors closing behind them.

Megatron sigh, at last he had peace again, he liked how everything was so quiet. Megatron sat on his throne, and look up at that celling.

_So he has grown stronger,_ thought Megatron, _I'm glad it means he'll be more of a challenge, I wouldn't mind having one now. Because now it everything seem too easy. But was what if Stealth was right about the young cybertronian? Should I have killed him?_

Megatron remember it clearly, as he closed his optics. He remembered the rage of the cybertronian had as he tried to kill him:

* * *

_"Die,"screamed the young cybertronian, his optics filled with raged,"Just stand still so I can kill you,"slashed his blade at Megatron._

_Megatron smirked as he dodge the cybertronian's attacks._

_"What a weakling,"laughed Megatron, and grabbed the cybertronian's blade,"You may have taught under a good mentor, but you are such weakling!"_

_"Just shut up,"yelled the cybertronian,"It's because of you, that Blackspeed died,"_

_Megatron startled by the name Blackspeed, he threw the cybertronian backwards, then took out a small emp gun and pulled the trigger!_

* * *

_I let you live on that day,_ thought Megatron, _Blackspeed…_

* * *

_A/N:_ Finally We get to hear from the bad guy's point of view! Also I notice there was confusion with the point of view switch. So to clear up: when there's a line there's going to be a switch to a different place or time! When it switches to another character's point of view there's going a big space between the original and the new character!

Also I'm glad to introduce two OC's, this is Starspeed and Stealth, Stealth belongs to my little brother and Starspeed belongs to me!

One more thing before I finish, I bet some readers are curious to what are "transformer abilities" and "multiformers". I guess I should give you proper a definition.

Transformer Abilities are special power a transformer can use, but they only have one. Transformer abilities are based around a transformer's personality, e.g. Ironhide is one of the toughest transformers, and is a bit head first into situations! So titanium mode -the power to turn a transformer's body into very hard metal- matches perfectly with! There are certain conditions for a transformer to meet, each is different for every transformer.

The multiformers are transformers, that can store multiple vehicle modes. This due to trying survive in space and on other planets! The multiformers are not well like by the transformers of Cybertron, in fact, it's one of the reasons why this war happened! Why they are hated? I will tell you about that later!

Anyway today I'm might post a glossary or more chapters! I did finish editing chapter up to 7! The next one you're going like this one: WAR FIGHTS!


	6. Dawn of War: Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Location: Sever City, cybertronian Sector 14-02a

The great war grew and spread across the planet; Megatron, leader of the decepticons use fear to control his cities, while using the thirst for power to motivate his soldiers.

Ultra Magnus, leader of the cybertronians, had become more private after looking at the data of the files. Only his second commander was able to see him, but no one else not even his little sister, could see him. He only appear on the battlefields, and only at war meetings.

Now I know you're wondering, where are we heading now? The question is not where, but when. We are now leaving what is now the past, and we heading to what was the future becomes the present.

* * *

Sever City, once the most high-tech city on Cybertron, now fell to ruins of war. It is now another the battlefield for transformers to rip their enemies' sparks. The sound of gunfire, howls of cybertronians and decepticons in pain, the war cries echo through the hallow towers. Negative emotions are unleash, blue energon stain the grounds, and flames scar the fields; this is war.

A silver alien vehicle zigzag, avoiding the blasts from cannon fire. It had no sigma on its body, an unlucky civilian got himself caught in a crossfire.

The silver vehicle transformed into a small, fast civilian transformer. He was trying to get out of the battlefield and head to Iacon City.

The civilian slipped and fell into a ditch, a shrapnel impale deep into his leg, as he slid to a stop. The civilian couldn't transform into vehicle mode and lack weapons to use. He searched around the ditch for something he can use to defend against his attackers.

His transformer ability was going be simply useless, it would take a great deal of concentration for him to use and time wasn't on his side.

He knew his odds, but wasn't going to lay down and die on this battlefield. He spotted a gun, in the hands of a corpse. The civilian took it and check the cartage to see if there was any ammo; it was empty. The civilian stared at the corpse noticing it was clutching a handful of bullets. He snatch the fresh ammo from the corpse's hand and quickly dropped bullets into the cartage, then load it into the gun.

"There you are,"says a dark voice.

The civilian look up and saw a decepticon, loom over him; the decepticon lunged at him. The civilian pulled the trigger and shot the decepticon, he fell to the ground. The civilian panted, he had just killed his first enemy.

The civilian struggled to get up, but the shrapnel in his leg hurt. This is pain hurt so much, but he had to keep moving and travel to Iacon City.

The civilian finally got up to his feet, but felt a great burn hit his back. The civilian harshly collapsed to the ground; he struggled to get back up, but felt the ringing in his receptors and burning pain.

"Nice try,"says the decepticon's voice, echoing above the ringing.

The civilian's vision blurred, he felt so numb and couldn't move a single servo in his body. Darkness began to cloud his picture and all he could hear was the laughter of a decepticon.

_This isn't how I want to die,_ thought the civilian, _I want to fight, I don't want be another corpse. I want to live…._

* * *

The decepticon laugh in his achievement, but he knew that his work wasn't over yet, the civilian was still online. He walk toward his prey, held out his left hand transforming the lower half into a cannon, and aim at the civilian's hand.

A plasma round hit his cannon arm, the decepticon yelp from the sting of pain.

The decepticon shot his cannon at the direction where the shot came from; he heard the blast make impact. The decepticon smirked and turn around, until he heard the sound of a loaded gun.

"Don't move decepticon,"say a voice with a dark, serious tone,"Or else you're the one who gets shot in the head,"

The decepticon turn his head; he saw a cybertronian wearing black visors a battle mask, with a strange marking on his left check. The cybertronian held a revolver to the decepticon's head, not showing any intent on moving.

The decepticon smirk and he swung his cannon around as club, but the cybertronian back flip before he could get hit.

The decepticon found his opportunity and fired his cannon when the cybertronian made point at the ground.

The decepticon smiled, but then lost his smile as the dust clear; there was no body, only a crater.

"What,"gasp the decepticon, he search, but stop as when he heard a blade unsheathe. The decepticon shook in fear as look behind, he saw the cybertronian holding out a blade on his right arm.

"Any last words, decepticon!"say the cybertronian, pointing his blade at the decepticon.

"Y-you,"stutter the decepticon,"Or-,"

The cybertronian cut him in half before he could finish.

* * *

A/N:Told Ya there was going to some battles! In case if anyone's wondering who's the cybertronian? He's the same guy who kicked Ironhide's butt! Plus whose the civilian? All in good time, in the next chapter! See ya!

P.S. Also I'm planning to make a glossary for everyone so that everyone can understand the setting okay!


	7. Dawn of War: Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Location: Iacon City, Cybertronian Sector 01

The civilian could feel nothing in his systems, all he could feel was immobile and cold. Was he dead or was he still…?

He heard a strange sound that it kept repeating, over and over, it was a beep. The civilian open his optics and saw bright white, but began to cleared. He sat up, looking around at his surroundings; he was on a bed, inside a repair bay.

_Where am I? _thought the civilian, getting out of the bed and approached a nearby glass window.

Through the window he saw an entire city; the skyscrapers towering to the skies, vehicles moving back and forth in the air and through the highways. It was if there was no war going on, he recognized this city, from the stories.

"Iacon City,"the civilian, whisper quietly.

"Excuse Me,"spoke a voice.

The civilian immediately turned around and saw a medic.

"Excuse me?"the medical doctor repeating his question,"Are you the civilian that was in Sever City?"

"Yes,"answer the civilian, _I must've been found by someone. Maybe that's the reason, but this means…_

"Where are you from?"ask the medic doctor, taking out a holopad.

"Um,"guess the civilian, looking down,"Let's just say a long way from this place,"

"Then why did you wound up in the middle of a battlefield,"ask the medic doctor, using a stylus to write in his holopad.

"I had no choice,"says the civilian in a quiet voice,"It was the only way I could reach Iacon,"

"Well you defiantly brought up Ultra Magnus' attention,"scuff the medic,"He told me to tell when you wake up you must to the Cybertronian HQ."

"Yes sir,"answer the civilian.

"I will tell Ultra Magnus, you have waken up,"says the doctor,"There will be a cybertronian who will take you to HQ,"He guided the civilian out of the room.

_This is not how I planned it, _he thought, _I should have just waited the battle out. I thought I could get in and get out without being notice._

He walk through the brightly lit hallways and trace his optics right and left toward each side of the hallway. He knew every there was a cybertronian in a similar room, where he came from, either waiting for death to take them or another chance to fight in another battle. Either way, whether you're a civilian or a soldier, death would catch up to you sooner or later.

He went outside and saw the sky change colors change yellow to orange. As he looked through the streets; he saw transformers walk back and forth the street either in robot or vehicle mode.

_Maybe, I should have told the medic my name,_ thought the civilian,_ How will the Cybertronians know who I am and-._

_"_Hey,"spoke a voice.

The civilian look behind and saw a Cybertronian wearing black visors and a face plate. He had a cybertronian symbol on the left side of his face the civilian had never seen before.

"Oh it's you,"said the Cybertronian,"Your wounds heal fast, let's go Ultra Magnus is waiting,"walk toward the Cybertronian HQ.

"Um,"says the civilian,"How did you know I was the one in Sever City?"as he follow the Cybertronian.

"I'm the one who saved you circuits,"says the cybertronian, looking back at the civilian.

"What?"ask the civilian.

"Ultra Magnus isn't really happy, after you jump in the middle of battle,"says the cybertronian,"What were you doing there?"

"I was trying to find one of the service tunnels,"answer the civilian.

"Oh those,"say the cybertronian,"Those can stretch across miles of the desert and the best part is they go pretty deep. So in other words you won't feel a thing when there's a battle going on."as he took out a strange blue crystal.

"Yeah,"says the civilian,"How did you knew that?"

"You're not the only who used to them,"says the Cybertronian, and threw the crystal,"I had to use them as well,"and grab it in midair.

"Yah,"says the civilian,"What for,"

"Let's just for some sleuthing reasons,"answer the cybertronian.

"What,"ask the civilian.

* * *

Location: Cybertronian HQ, Iacon City

The path they took was the quickest the civilian had ever taken to the cybertronian HQ entrance.

"Listen,"says the Cybertronian, placing his hand a scanner,"Ultra Magnus will ask you questions, especially this one: why did you came here to Iacon? You have to answer them from your spark okay?"

The civilian nod and the doors opened up into HQ, he saw thousands of cybertronians passing through the hallways. The place had gizmos that he had never seen before he had never been inside a place like this. They went to the higher floors and found themselves in a long hallway.

He saw a beautiful female transformer, she waiting at the end of the hallway, behind her was a pair of large doors. He knew this must be the famous, Ariel, he heard about her so many times, but didn't no she was this beautiful.

"Well, well, well,"says Ariel, who stare at the civilian,"If it isn't the civilian who almost got himself kill and gets saved by him,"and pointed to the cybertronian soldier.

The civilian gulp as Ariel shot him a glance.

"I don't understand, what went through your head,"shrug Ariel,"But anyway,"and opened the doors,"Ultra Magnus wants to see you,"

"Yes ma'am,"says the civilian, and enter the room.

Ariel close the doors behind him and saw darkness all around him, except a light up ahead. A transformer looking through the window that stretched across the wall and had his hands behind his back.

"So you're the one,"says Ultra Magnus, turning around,"Who almost walked to his death,"

The civilian was silent.

"I'm going to ask some questions,"says Ultra Magnus, sitting down by his desk,"And you better not lie, for we have lie detector on, so you better answer them truth,"

Ariel waited outside the room with the cybertronian, patiently wait for the civilian and Ultra Magnus, finish their conversation.

"That was new of you,"says Ariel,"Orion's Blade,"

"New how?"ask Orion's Blade, looking to Ariel.

"To save someone,"Ariel answer,"What did you noticed in this civilian,"

"I was near the site,"says Orion's Blade,"And he didn't seem, the giving up type."

"Oh really,"sigh Ariel.

"Plus, I believed what he said was true,"says Orion's Blade,"He was trying to find tunnels to reach, Iacon city,"

"You mean the old service tunnels,"repeat Ariel,"If I could remember correctly? They were destroy so the decepticons wouldn't use them, to invade Iacon,"

"Do you know why we were fighting in Sever City?" ask Orion's Blade,"In a city, that is now in ruins,"

"I don't know,"answer Ariel.

"The tunnel systems,"says Orion's Blade.

"What,"says Ariel.

"The tunnels in Sever City serve as short cuts to not only Iacon City, but to the other cybertronians cities as well,"explain Orion's Blade.

"You mean we're fighting to protect the cities that connect to Sever City?"ask Ariel.

"Yes,"answer Orion's Blade,"Not only do they connect to our cities, but also to the decepticon control cities,"

"What,"says Ariel,"That means if we use those tunnels we can ambush the decepticon cities. We will be one step closer to ending the war with the decepticons,"

"I've doubt that,"smug Orion's Blade and turn around.

"What do you mean,"ask Arial.

"Megatron is not an idiot,"says Orion's Blade,"And not a quitter."and walk away from Ariel.

"Where are you going?"ask Arial.

"I'm getting out of here,"answer Orion's Blade, waving his hand,"Besides it's almost sunset,"Then left the hallway.

_What did he mean by "its almost sunset"?_ thought Ariel.

Back in the room, the civilian had answered most of Ultra Magnus' questions, now he had to answer the one last question.

"I see you haven't lied to me or else my guards would've been here by now,"says Ultra Magnus,"But I have one last question,"

"Okay,"says the civilian.

"What in your right mind, you went into that battlefield?"ask Ultra Magnus.

"To find the service tunnels."answer the civilian,"To reach Iacon City,"

"Oh,"says Ultra Magnus,"Let me guess to find a safe place?"

"No,"said the civilian,"I had to come to fight,"

"What,"says Ultra Magnus, surprised by the civilian's answer.

"I came here to enlist in the Cybertronian Army,"answer the civilian,"I want to fight as a helpless civilian, but as a Cybertronian soldier,"

"Even, if I let you join the cybertronian cause,"says Ultra Magnus, leaning forward,"You showed me that you're reckless."

"I know what I did,"says the civilian,"And I have no excuse for what I've done,"

"Then answer this question,"says Ultra Magnus,"Why do you want to fight?"

"Because not long ago,"explain the civilian,"The decepticons invade Hyperdrive City and they left no one alive, except me, that's when I felt like I was useless. So I decide that would become my drive to fight; so no one would have to feel what I had felt. I rather die as a cybertronian, than as a civilian that cowards."

Ultra Magnus became silent for a while and then spoke again,"What is your transformer ability?"

"Magnet,"answer the civilian.

"What's your name, cybertronian?"says Ultra Magnus.

The civilian's optic widen,_ Did Ultra Magnus just called me a cybertronian?_

"If you want to prove that you're a cybertronian,"says Ultra Magnus,"Then you better tell me your name or else I'll change my mind,"

"My name is Jazz,"answer the civilian.

* * *

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, may I proudly present Jazz! Heh! This guy plays a real important role throughout this story and by the way what do you think of that name Orion's Blade, pretty catchy huh?


	8. Dawn of War: Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Location: Cybertronian HQ, Iacon City

Jazz look out the windows, his thoughts swarm in his head, was he dreaming? He didn't know what just happen back there at Ultra Magnus' office. All he knew was this: he was a cybertronian, no longer a civilian who traveled miles across the planet to reach Iacon City.

He heard footsteps behind him, Jazz quickly look behind him and saw the same cybertronian with the visors and mouth plate.

"You-,"says Jazz, but the cybertronian stopped his words with his own.

"Don't thank me,"says the autobot, it wasn't the pleasing kind,"You made your decision and you must stick to it. You better keep your word or else Ultra Magnus will put you in prison,"

Jazz saw through the dark visors, seeing a pair of optics that showed a serious streak, but they weren't the angry kind.

The cybertron left him and turned a corner.

"Hey wait,"says Jazz, following him, but as he turned the corner, the cybertronian vanished,_ How did he do that?_

"That's typical,"spoke a gruff voice.

Jazz turn his head behind him and a black muscular transformer leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Who are you?"ask Jazz.

"The name's Ironhide,"answer the black autobot, getting off the wall.

"Do you know that guy?"asking Jazz,"The bot who just past here,"

"Ask that tin can yourself,"groan Ironhide,"All I can tell you is this, he's been known as Orion's Blade,"

"Orion's Blade,"Jazz repeated.

"He can give a decepticon and a_ cybertronian_, a real scare,"says Ironhide.

"Is that all you can tell me?"ask Jazz.

"Yup,"says Ironhide,"Oh and by the way, there gonna be lots of battles coming this way, so you better be prepared. I hope you know how to use a gun, cause no one's going to teach you how,"then walked away,"See ya shorty,"and waved.

_Why do I get a feeling that he just insulted me?_ thought Jazz.

"I see you just met the two toughest soldiers in the cybertronian army,"spoke a female voice.

Jazz jumped, he spun around and saw Arial, herself.

Arial smile,"Aren't you jumpy?"

"Well, you scared me Arial,"stutter Jazz.

"Sorry about that,"says Arial,"But how did you know my name, Jazz?"

"How did you knew mine?"demand Jazz.

"It's my job,"says Arial,"I'm Ultra Magnus' top intelligence officer in his army,"

"Also his little sister,"says Jazz.

"Very funny,"growl Elita,"But you still haven't answered my question? How did you know about me?"

"It's because everyone has heard about the Sister of Ultra Magnus,"says Jazz,"By the way, who was the cranky bot?"pointed to the direction, where Ironhide went.

"The one you just met was Ironhide,"says Arial,"He's know for his short temper and large attitude, his transformer ability what earn him the name, Titanium Mode-,"

"The ability that can turn any part of the transformer's body into Titanium,"finish Jazz.

"You know your abilities pretty well,"smirk Arial, patting Jazz's shoulder,"I'm impressed, now tell me what your ability is,"

Jazz brush Arial's hand off his shoulder,"Tell me about this Orion's Blade character,"

"What do you want to know about that 'coward' my brother keeps referring him as,"snarl Arial, folding her arms.

"Because I want to,"says Jazz,"And I'm not interested in his transformer ability,"

Arial look out a nearby window "Orion's blade,"she answer,"He's nicknamed because of the way he fights, he's able to give both cybertronians and decepticons run for their money. In fact he's the reason why we were able to gain the upper hand, with the decepticons,"

"How,"ask Jazz.

"He stole vast amounts of decepticon data,"answer Arial,"Right under the decepticons' sensors,"

"What?"says Jazz.

"And all he had to do was act like a decepticon,"says Arial, and head into one of the corridors,"Oh and one more thing, you got lucky in that battle, but let me tell you this: There is no such thing as luck, once you fall you die,"and left.

Jazz gulped.


	9. Dawn of War: Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Location: Cybertronian HQ, Iacon City

Orion's blade was the title he had received from every cybertronian and decepticon who crossed paths with him. His thoughts traced as he walked through the empty corridors, to his right he stared through windows; watching the two cybertronian moons glisten in the dark black sky, but few stars dimly pierced the sky.

The cybertronian leaned against the wall and sighed. It was quiet; Orion's Blade liked that; it gave him a chance to think, in this quiet peace. His thoughts wondered about the new cybertronian, who he just saved. Once a civilian, now a soldier, whose name was Jazz.

He smirked silently, _Jazz_, he thought,_ That's a name I never heard of._

He closed his optics and transformed his right hand into a blade. Orion's Blade held out his blade and listened for sounds. He heard to his left, footsteps coming toward his way. But then he heard a new sound, something was nearby. He opened his optics and looked to his right. An Cybertronian appeared out of the shadows.

"Well, it been a while since you came out of your room,"smirked Orion's Blade,"Did it got stuffy,"and withdrew his blade.

"You are the only one who has some nerve to insult me,"said Ultra Magnus,"Orion's Blade,"

The Orion's Blade just chuckled,"I'll take that as complement,"

"I didn't come here to listen to your insults,"growled Ultra Magnus,"I came here to give you an assignment,"

"Why didn't you send in your crazy sister, or any lug headed tin can to find me,"said Orion's Blade.

"It's because with your disappearing acts,"answered Ultra Magnus,"You're impossible to find,"

"You didn't answer my question,"smug the Orion's blade,"Why did you came to see me personally?"

Ultra Magnus grunted,"Listen to me, you are good at follow orders on the battlefield, but you disobey orders when you are off the battlefield,"

"What's your point,"asked the Orion's Blade.

"You're being too suspicious,"answered Ultra Magnus,"One orbit, you were that little coward, that tried to avenge your brother's death, and then next you're a coward that claims he completely changed, if you ask me that's a bit too suspicious,"

"Then,"said the Orion's Blade,"Why did you just let me go offline or let me rot in prison,"

"You do really know how to question me do you,"growled Ultra Magnus.

"What is that you want me to do,"sighed the Orion's Blade.

"It's simple,"answered Ultra Magnus,"You must follow this order through, or else you'll be the one that I'll have to question,"

"Let me guess,"said the Orion's Blade,"You want me to kept an eye on something,"

"More than that,"said Ultra Magnus,"I want you to train someone, to become a better soldier,"

"Okay I'm listening,"said Orion's Blade.

"I want you to train the new recruit known as Jazz,"said Ultra Magnus.

"Why,"asked the cybertronian.

"I want you to train him,"answered Ultra Magnus,"That's it,"

"You're not giving me a good reason,"Orion's Blade smug under his battle mask,"But OK!"

"If you do anything funny,"ordered Ultra Magnus,"Then you'll be back into prison but for this time for your entire spark cycle,"

"Yeah sure,"said Orion's Blade, leaving,"I'll do that,"

"I'm being serious,"said Ultra Magnus.

The Orion's Blade chuckled,"So am I."and disappeared into the darkness.

Ultra Magnus sighed he couldn't believe he allowed a coward joined the Cybertronians. He still thought of him as a coward, the cybertronian was just too much of a problem.

He walked through the empty corridors. He thought about the young autobot, Jazz, he knew that this young bot was somewhere from the southern region of Cybertron. He knew he had come from a city now destroyed by the decepticons.

Ultra Magnus looked through the windows, he didn't really enjoyed the stars as for they didn't bring joy. To him they were just lifeless, the stars were nothing more than dots in night sky.

Jazz, he didn't pity him for what happened to him, but he could see a lot determination within that cybertronian, Ultra Magnus sighed. That's what they need in the war, soldiers like Jazz.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long period of silence, I've been working on other projects! Anyway hope you enjoyed the conversation between Orion's Blade and Ultra Magnus, I promise there will be more action coming up!


	10. Dawn of War: Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Location: Cybertronian HQ, Dormitory

Jazz was in his small quarters, in Cybertronian HQ, looking up at the celling. Jazz was in thoughts thinking about the people he just met and warnings that they gave him. Especially Arial, her words spooked him.

He heard a knock, Jazz's thoughts brought him back. Jazz opened the door, and saw Orion's Blade.

"What do you want,"said Jazz.

"Ultra Magnus, wants me be your mentor,"said the Orion's Blade,"In other words I have to teach you how to fight."

"Um,"said Jazz,"Why,"

"Don't know, don't care,"growled Orion's Blade,"If you ask me he just likes to pick random people, to do some dirty work,"

_Who is this guy?_ thought Jazz,_ What's his grudge with Ultra Magnus?_

"Anyway,"said the Orion's Blade,"Come with me, "

"Why,"asked Jazz.

"Well I have to teach,"said Orion's Blade,"Are you that stupid,"

"HEY,"yelled Jazz.

"Don't yell,"said Orion's Blade,"There are some bots that are trying to sleep,"

"Why,"said Jazz,"To be ready for a battle?"

"Nah,"shook Orion's Blade,"They're just tried."

"Huh?"said Jazz.

"Look you would be wiped out too if you had to take part in the battles,"said Orion's Blade, now heading into the hallways,"

"Like in the battle of Sever City,"asked Jazz, now following him.

"Yes,"said Orion's Blade,"You could say that,"

Jazz followed Orion's Blade into the dark hallways that were left abandoned by many cybertronian. Orion's Blade then took the cybertronian into an open area, outside. Where the night sky was still high, morning has approached yet.

Orion's Blade turned around and spoke,"Do you have a transformer ability?"

"Huh,"said Jazz.

"Most transformer have a ability,"said Orion's Blade,"The power that every transformer has one. It what makes a transformer different, beside personality. So I'm asking you, what your transformer ability?"

"Magnet,"answered Jazz.

"I see,"said Orion's Blade,"Then here's another question,"and his blade appeared.

_What's he doing?_ thought Jazz, and got his answer.

Without any warning the Cybertronian, charged straight at him with his blade.

"What the-?"said Jazz, and duck, but the Orion's blade had a gun pointing straight at him.

"Never duck,"said the Orion's Blade,"Or else you'll be dead. You heard what Arial said: Once you fall you die, those are the only rules in this war,"and back up a couple of steps,"Do you understand kid?"

Jazz was just silent.

"I'll take that as a yes,"said Orion's Blade, he seem to have smirked beneath that mask. He then attacked with his blade again.

Jazz this time moved to the right, but was stop by Orion's Blade again, with his blade pointing to Jazz's neck.

_How did he do that,_ thought Jazz.

"It's not a transformer ability,"said the Orion's Blade, lowering his blade,"You were going to ask that weren't you?"

"What,"said Jazz.

"You should try to use your ability,"said Orion's blade.

"That's impossible for me to use,"said Jazz,"I can't control it under high stress situations. I need immense contraction just trying to control it,"

"You're an idiot,"sighed Orion's Blade.

"What did you just say,"shouted Jazz.

"Don't make excuses,"said Orion's Blade,"You made an oath to the Cybertronians that you would fight to your death. Transformer abilities aren't measured on your mind,"

"What do you mean,"growled Jazz.

"You believe in too much logic,"said Orion's Blade,"You're no better than that one-eyed creep Shockwave,"

"Don't compare me as decepticon,"yelled Jazz,"I'm not like them,"

"Oh really,"said Orion's Blade, his tone was still the same."Answer me this: What gives you the desires to live,"

"What,"said Jazz.

"Why were you willing to join the cybertronians,"said Orion's Blade,"What is it that makes each transformer ability different,"

"It's because,"said Jazz,"We are willing to give up our lives no matter what,"

"Wrong,"said Orion's Blade.

_What?_ asked Jazz.

"It's our freedom to choose,"said Orion's Blade,"Freedom is what makes every transformer ability different, and what gives us the motivations,"

"Freedom,"repeated Jazz.

Orion's Blade nodded,"I'll teach you how to fight, but it's up to you to know when the time need to use those skills."

"Why,"asked Jazz.

"I'm doing this because 5% is Ultra Magnus told me so,"answered Orion's Blade,"The rest is because I pity people like you, you're blinded to what's in front of you."


	11. Dawn of War: Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Location: Cybertronian, HQ, Iacon City

Jazz walked in the hallways of Cybertronian, HQ. He had trained under the Orion's Blade for quite while. He failed to understand this guy, he had a grudge against their leader and what was with the disappearing trick he did? Then there was the words he said, '_… You're blinded to what's in front of you.'_ What did he meant by those words? What was Jazz blinded to?

Jazz looked around the cybertronians seemed uneasy. They all had guns to their sides, Ironhide loaded some ammo into a large gun of his. Cybertronians readying their knifes and blades for close combat. Jazz felt uneasy, as everyone else, with a gun and a pair of sais at his sides.

Jazz entered a large area where the soldiers lined up, in perfect alignment, evenly apart from one another. They all had the same uneasy expression. Jazz lined up with everyone else. He looked up at a balcony. Where a figure emerge, it was Ultra Magnus the leader of the Cybertronians, himself.

"Cybertronians,"said Ultra Magnus,"We have a crisis on our hands. The decepticons have invaded a city and has taken control. The city is five miles from the Sever City Battlefield and Megatron is personally at the new Decepticon-Controlled City. It appears that they are trying to find another way into Iacon City … "

As Jazz listened he felt uneasy, this was it! He was going into battle, about to enter a war zone. He had been in the crossfire of Sever City, but this was different. He was a civilian, now he was a soldier.

Jazz's thoughts drifted back into the present as Ultra Magnus finished,"We must fight the decepticon nemesis! If they reach to Iacon City, it would spill the end, for thousands of refugees. Now on to victory!"

_It's always about territory,_ thought Jazz,_ So far Iacon City, it's the only place that can access above and below, the other Cybertronian territories. The more territory you gain, the better chance you have to win this war._

Jazz marched with Elita's words echoing in his mind: _There is no such thing as luck, for once you fall you will die._

* * *

Location: Tryanus City, Decepticon Sector 910-13X

"We have been at odds with the cybertronians for too long,"yelled Megatron, standing on a platform, all speaking out to his decepticon men, in Tryanus City,"We have lost another battle in Sever City. We need to reach our goals and reach to reach them we have to gain more power. As we get closer to Iacon City, we must use every option available, now my decepticons head to victory,"

Megatron had his sword out, he could feel the roars of the crowds vibrate through his blade transferring down to his hilt. He turn to Stealth and his younger sister Starspeed, both kneeled down to Megatron.

"Rise up,"ordered Megatron.

The siblings obeyed at their master's command.

Megatron smirked at the two, looking at Stealth,"Stealth leave me with your sister,"

"As you wish Lord Megatron,"bowed Stealth and transformed into a jet and joining up with the air fleet.

"What is your order, Lord Megatron,"said Starspeed, with no fear and that matched the voice of cold space.

"I have a job for you,"said Megatron,"Which only your _ability_ comes in,"

* * *

A/N: Oh! Wait till you'll see what Starspeed is up to for in the next chapter the climax is coming up! Only 3 more chapters left and the big battle is coming up.

2nd A/N: Holy frag! I am so sorry about that chapter mix up, I currently fixed the problem. I truly hope that does not happen again!


	12. Dawn of War: Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

Location: Sever City, Cybertronian Sector 14-02A

The battlefield had been bursting with rage and madness, gunfire and cannons exploded everywhere you go, chunks of metal went flying, by the blasts of guns and cannons. Jazz landed in the middle in a familiar place, in a ditch.

Jazz felt the ground shake as the cannons hit ground. The shaking went quiet, and Jazz got out of his hiding spot and held a gun. Jazz crosshair appeared on his visors, pointing his gun where the cross hairs showed him.

He shot his targets down, following where crosshairs pointed. He heard something yelped in pain. Jazz turned around and saw Orion's Blade, slicing a decepticon in half, he killed his opponent with one fell swoop his blade.

Jazz's jaw dropped.

"If I were you I would keep some of the decepticons, from getting closer,"said Orion's Blade, looking down at a surprised Jazz.

Jazz understood what he meant and turned to his targets of the advancing decepticons, continuing his firing on the enemies. He knew this was pit, they were perhaps being attacked on all sides after all he was just almost killed by a decepticon from behind.

Jazz heard screams.

"Retreat fallback,"said one of the cybertronians, before being squished by a large tank that was bigger than Ironhide.

The large tank transformed into decepticon, that towered Jazz, engulfing his shadow. Jazz became paralyzed with fear by the decepticon's size, but quickly overcame and grabbed his sniper rifle.

The decepticon looked at Jazz, reaching out his great hand. Jazz loaded one bullet into that gun and pointed its crosshair at one target: the head.

Jazz pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the head. The dark red optics flickered for a while, finally turned black. The decepticon swayed back and forth, until it fell.

Jazz quickly got out before the decepticon falling into the ditch. Jazz breathed heavily, his spark burned widely in his chest plate. His frame shaken, once regained control over his body and got up.

"I wouldn't rest just yet,"said Orion's Blade.

"Why,"asked Jazz and learned the reason, he saw Ultra Magnus, holding out a large ax staff.

* * *

Ultra Magnus, looked across the battlefield watching thousand of cybertronians lay down in death. Hearing helpless cries of mercies, Ultra Magnus knew in the distance who was destroying his army into pieces that laid waste to the ground. A sinister and cruel laughter came in direction, where a pile of cybertronians fell to the might of a decepticon.

The decepticon, covered in battle scars and had blood-red optics that were so dark and evil. Holding out a sword with one hand and he glared at Ultra Magnus with a twisted smile. He raised out his right hand it extend like a snake, whizzed around and grabbed a cybertronian about to strike. He squeezed his hand around the cybertronian yelping in pain, but abruptly died down. The decepticon smirk and threw the cybertronian away as if it was rad doll.

Ultra Magnus ready his weapon, knowing that sparkless decepticon anywhere Megatron.

"Well, well, well,"laughed Megatron,"If isn't my old nemesis, Ultra Magnus,"

"Megatron,"growled Ultra Magnus,"It's time to end this,"pointing his axe at Megatron.

"Hypocrite,"laughed Megatron.

"What was that?"growled Ultra Magnus.

"I'll call you as many times as I want to,"laughed Megatron,"For it's true you are real hypocrite,"

"You shall die here,"said Ultra Magnus, charging at Megatron.

"Is that the best you can do,"smirked Megatron, catching the axe before impact."Pathetic,"

_What?_ thought Ultra Magnus, feeling something push his axe back. Megatron's hand that held the axe was glowing, like a shell covering it.

"Time to say good-bye,"said Megatron, flicking Ultra Magnus with his free hand.

Ultra Magnus slammed into a building and his axe fell near his side.

Megatron laugh as he approached Ultra Magnus, now struggling to get up, but all he could feel was pain as he tried to move his body.

Megatron just pointed his sword at Ultra Magnus' face."Any last words,"smirked Megatron, but he was push backed by a flash of energy, that shielded Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus slowly got up, and grabbed his axe and stood up, lowering his energy shield.

Megatron smirked,"Ah just like a coward you are, always using Ability Access,"and place both hands on the hilt of his sword,"That is a stupid move,"

Ultra Magnus growled,"You have kill thousand of Cybertronians with your army."slowly raising his staff with both hands,"You have destroy entire Cities with your mulitformer army. If there's one coward it's you, you're nothing more than a murder."Then swung it.

Megatron just blocked attack with his blade,"Says the transformer, who has built a rule filled with lies and betrayal. I know exactly what you are and you know that every word is true!"

Megatron plunged his sword, yet Ultra Magnus avoided the stab with a side step.

"You're insane,"said Ultra Magnus and swung his axe toward Megatron's legs, but he jumped over the attack.

"Pathetic,"laughed Megatron."I expected much more so much from you,"

"_Sir,_"said Perceptor, on the inter-com,"_Ultra Magnus, sir,_"

"What is it,"said Ultra Magnus, placing himself on the inter-com.

"_Our computers are being hack as we speak_,"said Perceptor,"_They are stealing our files as we speak,_"

"Well, stop them,"said Ultra Magnus, dodging another attack from Megatron.

"_Not them_,"said Perceptor,"It_,"_

_How is that possible!? _thought Ultra Magnus.

* * *

Location: Cybertronian, HQ - Computer Database Command

Perceptor was in the main control room of the Computer, watching the events unfold, all so quickly at once. The alarms flash and screeched in the room, while the screens showed codes as it scrolled down.

_How could one hacker could do this much? _thought Perceptor.

"Perceptor,"said one of the cybertronians,"The hacker has breached the firewall,"

"What,"said Perceptor,"Then stop him before he does damage,"

"I'm afraid, he already did,"shouted another Cybertronian, examining the codes on the screen,"He's just planted virus!"

"WHAT!?"screech Perceptor,"Then start the anti-virus program."

* * *

Location: Sever City - Deacon Tower

"Ha ha,"laughed Starspeed,"Aw, I would love to see the look on their faces,"and smug,"Especially, if they found out that they are getting their aft whipped by a girl!"

Starspeed stationed herself in Sever City's Deacon Tower.

_Megatron was right, Deacon towers are able to communicate with each other systems,_ thought Starspeed, hacking her way through the mainframe, _Which means I'll be able to connect Cybertronian's Command Database. _

She continued to tap her way through Iacon's system, working with fingers was easy, but what she was planning to do wasn't.

"_Starspeed,"_her brother's voice came on the coms,"_Are you in?"_

Starspeed sigh,"I just begun, I'm planting a virus after that I'm going to sync my way into the Iacon's systems,"

"_Don't forget what's at stake here!"Stealth _spoke,"_We're at battle, so we can distract them and now they know it! So find that file!"  
_"OH QUIT IT,"snap Starspeed,"I know what Megatron said find the file get in and get out! I SWEAR TO YOU I'M GETTING SICK YOUR NAGGING! LET ME WORK IN PEACE!"

_"STOP YOUR WHINING!"order _her brother,"_AND GET THAT FILE!"_

Starspeed rolled her optics as she finish filtering her virus into the Database,"_THERE DONE AFT-HOLE,"_she curled her knuckles and placed them over a plug outlet. Her knuckles transformed into a plug and pressed into the outlet.

She passed into darkness and then entering the cyberspace.

_"Stay safe, sis,"_her brother said, faintly.

Starspeed's virus, was only able to hold off the anti-virus program for so long, the time was running out. She had to get in, download the file and get out.

* * *

Perceptor disable the virus, using the anti-virus program he was able to install. At last, he hoped the worse was over.

"Perceptor, sir,"said a Cybertronian,"The decepticon hacker is in Stigma system 20,"

"What's he doing there?"asked Perceptor, heading to the Cybertronian's station.

"Downloading some file,"the Cybertronian answered looking to Perceptor.

Perceptor stared at the screen with the file's name: _X-5._ "Cut the server lines through Stigma 15-25, that should cut him off. "

"Um, I think we have problem boss,"gulped another Cybertronian.

"What do you mean,"ask Perceptor, looking to the second cybertronian.

"It's the anti-virus program,"answer the second cybertronian,"It appears that program is attacking itself."

"The virus must've scrambled the program's codes causing the program to think the system is enemy."said the first cybertronian,"We can't reboot the computer."

"I thought we eliminated the virus."said Perceptor.

"It's not a virus."said the second cybertronian,"It's the hacker."

_This cannot be happening?!,_ thought Perceptor,_ This isn't any ordinary hacker that is at work here._

* * *

Location: Cyberspace, DataStream 392109 AKELA390

Starspeed smirked, that would stall enough time for her to download the file that Megatron desperately needed. She searched through the code systems that categorizes the files through numbers and gibberish letters.

_Now where is it?_ Starspeed spoke, _The file has to be here somewhere? Where is it?_

"_Unknown entity detected,"_boomed a voice,_"Sending out antibodies,"_The data-stream shake as the anti-virus attacked itself.

_ Perfect,_ groaned Starspeed, raising her hand and created viral clones of herself.

"Okay ladies,"ordered Starspeed,"You know the drill search and divide and while you're at it wreck the security systems!"

Her digital clones teleported, she didn't need to worry about that the clones' minds were her minds. They were all her. She saw through the images of her clones' eyes seeing hundreds of every changing codes.

Starspeed's spark raced, _WHERE IS THAT PIECE OF SCRAP!_

A scream escaped from Starspeed, pain hit in the chest it felt like she was stab. The worst thing about having data clones, they get hurt so do you.

_Frag,_ swore Starspeed, _The anti-virus couldn't be repaired that quickly. _

Another hit from an antibody, attacked her clones, this time it was two.

Her vision began to blur, she couldn't eject herself. Not yet, her life depend on this mission, she wasn't going empty-handed.

She notice a flicker in one of the floating codes. She squinted her optics it appeared that it was some sort of masking tape. She glided toward the flickering code and touched it, she ripped it away as if it was paper.

Her optics widen, she found it!

She clawed fingers deep into the file code and began her download.

Pain hit her chest again, _Aw crap!_ The antibodies killed the last of her clones.

She saw a speeding white ball, zooming past her, the antibodies had found the real her. The antibody flashed red, screeching to its' friends.

Five more antibodies, flashed around entrapping her in a circle.

_"That's it_,"snapped Starspeed and held out her left hand,"_You wanna get rid of me, then that's a big mistake!"_

A big bang and flash enveloped the data-stream.

* * *

The computer screens flicker around Preceptor and his team and went dark.

"Um, I think the computers just crashed?"stated the first cybertronian.

"Geez, what was your first guess?"groan the second cybertronian.

* * *

She gasped as she jumped out of the chair, her spark flutter wildly. She got the file, Starspeed turned on her inter-com,"Lord Megatron, I have X-5,"

"_Good_,"said Megatron,"_Return to Kaon City, you will stay there_,"

"Yes sir,"answer Starspeed and left the computer room.

She ran through the hallway holding out a button and press. Starspeed broke through the glass of one the windows, and transformed into jet mode and jettison away out the city.

The bottom level of the building exploded. The tower swerve back and forth then leaned steeply. The metal moaned from the stress, snapping into pieces and the tower came crashing down on the buildings.

* * *

A/N: Bet you didn't see that coming people! Just wait till you read the next chapter that one's going to be crazy. Two more chapters and off to the next book!


End file.
